Debutante: El principe demonio y su hijo
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Pensamientos de Piccoro sobre la participación de su primer hijo en el torneo mundial de las artes marciales. Eventos posteriores al final y no ocurren en el universo GT, Año 792 de la era del dragón. Pan X hijo de Piccoro.
_**Notas de Pulpomolcagetero (también conocida como Lluvia "Nieto" Takahashi)**_

 _ **Diré que este relato es de algún modo una participación a una convocatoria a un reto de Por los que amamos leer fanfics de Dragon Ball. El reto era hacer un Dabble del Torneo, había yo ya tenía este relato en la mente desde hace tiempo pero no estaba estimulada a plasmarlo en palabras, la razón porque el hijo no tiene nombre es por que busco que todos puedan disfrutarlo, no es mi oc, es en caso de que Toriyama al fin se decida a convertir a Piccoro en padre, pueda encajar, también es una historia Xenoverse, este niño podría ser el Patrol del juego también. Es un relato sobre nostalgia pero también sobre relaciones padre e hijo. Ver a tu hijo en un torneo debe ser algo emocionante.**_

 **Debutante: El príncipe demonio y su hijo.**

Hay demasiada gente. Pero aun puedo escuchar lo fuerte que late su corazón. Me trae recuerdos. Yo a su edad estaba mucho más desarrollado físicamente, pero mi modo de ver las cosas era muy similar (desgraciadamente demasiado similar). Mi hijo es bueno de corazón, lo sé, pero escucha tanto los malos consejos de mi padre. Este es el torneo. Hay reglas. Nada de armas, drogas y esta estrictamente prohibido matar a tu oponente. Recuerdo que se quejó por tener que ser blando.

* * *

"Padre, no es mi culpa que estos seres humanos sean tan débiles. No me hago responsable por mandar a alguno al hospital." Su cuerpo aparenta los 6 años, pero ya está en una actitud bastante rebelde. Pero aun es un niño. Necesita sentir mi aprobación aunque no lo admita.

"¿Quieres pelear con Pan o no? Ella quiere participar en este torneo, agradece no estar en el torneo infantil." si, le dije eso tan claro, tan firme.

"Dende pidió un deseo tan tonto, a estas alturas yo ya sería casi como tú." esa es su queja de siempre, le acomode su pañoleta para ocultar esa antenas que no saben cuando mantenerse en su lugar.

"Compórtate" eso fue lo último que le dije antes de dejarlo solo ahí abajo. En verdad estoy odiando ser como soy. Soy su maestro, su señor y su padre. Como maestro soy estricto, como su señor espero obediencia, pero como padre, quisiera mandar los dos preceptos a volar y solo darle amor aunque lo malcrié.

* * *

Ahora ese niño está abajo, próximo a subir, ya lo llamo por su nombre el referí.

Pan ya lo está esperando. Es sorprendente lo parecida que es a Vídel. Los seres humanos tienen un ritmo de vida tan acelerado. Poco le falta para ser adulta. Sonríe tan confiada, tanto que a pesar de que le tengo cariño, me está molestando.

-Qué pena por ese nameku enano. Le toco en su primer encuentro con la niña de Gohan.- Maldito Vegeta, no puedes ser por lo visto menos directo. -el resultado es obvio. Goku no dice nada, como si le diera lo mismo.

-Creo que quiere decir algo, te doy el micrófono.- el referí le esta cediendo el micrófono a mi hijo.

-Solo quiero decir algunas cosas, primero que es sorprendente ver tanta gente, ¿en serio todos vinieron a vernos pelear?

El referí se ríe ¿que es lo que trama este niño?

-Así es, ellos han venido a verte pelear. ¿te pone nervioso?

-Noooo, creo que es gracioso, ellos no saben lo que es un verdadero combate, usted sí porque vio pelear a mi padre y a Son Goku.

-Sí, lo recuerdo.-al referí le esta temblando la voz pero trata de disimularlo.

-Mi padre me ordeno que no destruya el lugar porque sabe que eso le preocuparía, así que no se preocupe.- este niño no tenia por qué hablar sobre eso. Me está ardiendo la cara y las orejas.

-¡Qué bueno saber eso!- al menos ahora ese hombre parece mas tranquilo. Mi hijo esta jalándole el pantalón.- ¿algo más?

-Sí, prima Pan, ¡te voy a patear el trasero! ¡Nada de ser amable conmigo o te voy a odiar! ¡Recuerda que yo quiero derrotar a tu abuelo!

La gente reacciona curiosamente emocionada, seguro creen que se refiere a Mr Satán. Es Goku a quien quiere derrotar un día.

El combate empieza, y algo no anda bien. Algo pasa con este niño, está actuando inseguro. Pan parece estar peleando bien al principio pero se ha dado cuenta.

-¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Ya te estás echando para atrás tan rápido?- escuchó a Pan molesta.

-¿Qué le pasa? Seguro se dio cuenta de que trato de morder mas de lo que puede masticar.-dijo Vegeta tan mordaz como de costumbre.

-Eso no es verdad- Dende se enfrenta a Vegeta- si dijo eso es porque cree en su capacidad de hacerle frente a Pan.

-Pues actúa como si repentinamente se hubiera acobardado.- concluyo Vegeta.-seguro que es duro de golpe descubrir que se es un debilucho.

Yo ya no aguanto más, sin importarme lo que piensen me salgo por la terraza apoyando un pie en la cornisa y grito a todo pulmón su nombre. Logre llamar su atención y la de Pan, ellos paran.

-¡Escúchame bien mocoso, no lo voy a repetir, si quieres derrotar a Goku, puedes hacerlo, si quieres ser El Rey Demonio y conquistar el mundo hazlo, pero haz lo en grande! ¡Eres mi hijo, demuestra a todos que no deben subestimarnos nunca!

-Tío Piccoro es tan cool...-murmura Pan.- Oye ¿porque has estado actuando tan raro?

-La plataforma...-mi hijo responde- si peleo en serio se dañara. Es frágil y yo prometí no destruir el lugar.

No lo puedo creer, este niño se va siempre a los extremos.

-¡ERES UN TONTO!- grita Pan tan fuerte que nos espanta a ambos. Incluso ella da un pisotón quebrándose algunas baldosas de la plataforma. -no pasara nada si se quiebra o hasta se rompe. Tonto.

-¡Esto es frustrante, Goku y Vegeta pueden pelear sin destruir cosas!¡quiero ese nivel!

-Eres como Tío Piccoro ¿por qué tienes que ser un perfeccionista?- ella sonríe.- maldita sea, te entiendo, siento que solo vinieron por compromiso, ni siquiera van a participar. ¡No nos están tomando en serio!-ella me mira - solo Tío Piccoro se está tomando esto con seriedad. Yo igual, tú también o mi tío no te volverá a hablar de seguro.

Mi hijo sonríe, me ve directamente a los ojos, a pesar de que estamos alejados puedo escuchar su corazón, emocionado e incluso puedo oler su adrenalina. Es guerrero y desea pelear y probarse como tal.

-Este es un combate con reglas- le digo empezando a sonreírle, no puedo evitarlo, le quiero- aprovecha para hacer aquello que no puedes en un combate donde peligre tu vida. ¡GOZA ESTE MOMENTO!

Mi hijo confronta a Pan mientras se acomoda como si planeara comenzar una carrera, entonces puedo ver esa aura morada alrededor de su cuerpo.

-¿Está haciendo el Kaioken?- Goku está sorprendido, mi hijo puede robar técnicas que haya enfrentado en el pasado, descubrió que esa técnica nos funciona mejor a nosotros. El máximo que lo ha elevado es veinte veces. Este niño desea llegar a un equivalente al estado súper saiyajin dios. Me encantaría ver la cara de Goku cuando eso pase.

-¡Vamos a hacerlo!- grita mientras se lanza contra Pan, dejando tras de si un cráter de un metro de diámetro y una zanja donde hubo baldosas.

Sin importar el resultado estoy seguro que es esta emisión en mi pecho, estoy orgulloso de este niño, mi hijo. No deseo estar en otro lugar en la Tierra.


End file.
